Stories: The Night of the Opposite Blast Gang
Story written by: Redfork2000 and PeaVZ108 Plot What at first seems to be a peaceful night quickly turns into a nocturnal showdown, as Opposite Blast and his team are up to some unusual shenaningans, with the intention of taking out their enemies, and becoming a much larger threat. Luckily, one of the plant heroes has arrived to join the gang on their mission to save the city: Night Cap! However, with the four super-powered teens striking during the night, and a new strategy to take out their enemies, this is certainly going to be a long night. Get your night caps ready! Cast * Red Fork * Blue Ocean * Blast * Alice * Ace * Night Cap * Poison Mushroom (NEW) * Sour Grapes (NEW) * Opposite Blast * Electra * Blade * Scorch * Toxico (NEW) * Bob the Blob * Miss Bloomina * Johnny McSplat * Splash * Bark * Breeze * Tempo * Bright Spark * Twi-bot * Green Shadow * Bonk Choy * Re-Peat Moss * Grass Knuckles * Repeater (NEW!) * Chomper (NEW!) * Starcade * Test Subject Blue * Pink Angel * Kyoji * Takeshi * Sasuke * The Gemstones * Re-Peat Boss * Boss Choy * Dark Green Shadow * Akasha Note: If you wish to join this story, consult Redfork2000. Story One night, in Re-Peat Boss's base... * Re-Peat Boss: That previous android masterplan was nothing but a failure! * Boss Choy: I know, I was pretty bummed too. * Re-Peat Boss: Well, we need to think of a new plan - a plan on how to destroy the Locked Room Gang and anyone else who opposes us! * Boss Choy: Yeah. I just hope we can knock them all out soon! * Re-Peat Boss: Well, it's getting late in the night. I'll think of a new plan in my sleep and we can get to work tomorrow. * Boss Choy: That sounds great! Boss Choy and Re-Peat Boss turn in for the night. However, as they are getting ready to go to sleep, the power gets shut down all of a sudden, leaving the two villains in the dark. * Re-Peat Boss: What is this? * Boss Choy: It's a blackout! * Re-Peat Boss: I'd better get onto my Moss-Bot! Re-Peat Boss hops onto his signature Moss-Bot, using its eyes to shed some light for Boss Choy and himself to see what is happening in his base. Suddenly, they are attacked by a few cutting blades, some bolts of electricity, and fire blasts, all coming from different directions. * Boss Choy: Argh! * Re-Peat Boss: I got your back! Re-Peat Boss presses a button, creating a forcefield to protect his Moss-Bot, Boss Choy and himself. * Boss Choy: There's fire and lightning flying everywhere! * Re-Peat Boss: How is this possible? * Boss Choy: And also cutting blades... * Re-Peat Boss: How is that...wait, did you say "cutting blades"? * Boss Choy: Yes, why? * Re-Peat Boss: Fire? Electricity? Cutting blades? It all makes sense now! I know who's attacking us! * Boss Choy: Who? * Re-Peat Boss: *to the attackers* ''Opposite Blast, Electra, Blade and Scorch, we know you're out there! Show yourselves! * ???: If you say so. ''On the left side of the room, Scorch creates a large fire, that lights up half of the room, while putting all the objects nearby on fire. On the right side of the room, Electra generates a large charge of electricity, lighting up the other half of the room, and causing several machines to explode due to energy overload. Suddenly, a cutting blade comes out of the floor, leaving a large hole in the floor, from which Blade comes out of. While Re-Peat Boss and Boss Choy are too distracted seeing the villains pop up, Opposite Blast blasts into the room through the roof, ramming directly into Re-Peat Boss's forcefield, dealing heavy damage to it in just one hit. The forcefield breaks, and Opposite Blast smiles. * Re-Peat Boss: What are you four doing here in my base? And what are you up to? * Opposite Blast: Did you really think we'd leave you without punishment after what you did to us with your plan of sabotaging the Spandroid? * Electra: Yeah, we literally didn't even do anything to you, and yet your crazy plan of taking over Gary Garnet's robot dragged us into the battle. * Opposite Blast: But don't worry, we've got more things going on. You didn't think it was all about you, did you? * Scorch: Fire! We're going to take over this base for our own use. Fire! * Re-Peat Boss: What?! Are you out of your mind? * Boss Choy: No way! This base is ours! * Re-Peat Boss: Shouldn't you take over Dr. Zack's base? You do hate him after all, right? Now scram and leave us alone! * Opposite Blast: Oh really? Did your plan leave us alone? * Blade: No, it didn't. * Opposite Blast: Furthermore, we need to take this base first. That way, we'll be able to move on to the next step of our plan. Opposite Blast, Electra, Scorch and Blade finish off Re-Peat Boss and Boss Choy, before tossing both villains out of the base. * Opposite Blast: Farewell! Meanwhile, outside the base, as Re-Peat Boss (still in his Moss-Bot) and Boss Choy are flying and spinning uncontrollably in the air. * Boss Choy: We're gonna die! * Re-Peat Boss: No, we're like brothers! I won't allow us to fall to our deaths just like this! * Boss Choy: But how are we going to make a safe landing? * Re-Peat Boss: Leave it to me. Re-Peat Boss pulls a lever, releasing a parachute. He pulls another lever to unleash a mechanical arm to grab Boss Choy before he lands painfully on the ground. Both villains manage to land safely. * Boss Choy: That was a close one! We're saved! * Re-Peat Boss: I can't bear to see you die, partner. * Boss Choy: Me too. What do we do now in the middle of nowhere? * Re-Peat Boss: As much as I hate this, but we're going to find the Locked Room Gang. They might help us stop those four. Once we're done with those four villains, we'll make sure they pay big time! * Boss Choy: You can say that again. I can't wait to take a look at their faces once they realize that they're up for a knockout! * Re-Peat Boss: Alright, enough talk. Let's go find the Locked Room Gang. * Boss Choy: Right behind you! Re-Peat Boss and Boss Choy proceed to look for the Locked Room Gang. * Opposite Blast: Well done guys. Phase one of our plan is complete. Let's get ready for phase two. * Electra: With these machines, I can prepare what we need. * Opposite Blast: Good. Go ahead and do it. Blade, Scorch, we have to make guard until Electra has everything ready. * Blade: Got it! * Scorch: Fire! Meanwhile, Re-Peat Boss and Boss Choy go to look for the Locked Room Gang. However, since it's nighttime, most of them are asleep. '' * Re-Peat Boss: Of course I should've figured, since it's nighttime, those fools must've gone asleep! * Boss Choy: How are we going to wake them up? Shall we create some destruction? * Re-Peat Boss: Look, I'm not going to stir up unnecessary trouble to get their help. If we were to start an attack, the chances of getting their help will be slim. * Boss Choy: So... * Re-Peat Boss: Just knock on their doors. * Boss Choy: Okay. Leave it to me. ''Boss Choy goes to one of the houses and knocks on the door loudly. * Boss Choy: Hey, knock knock! The house they're at happens to be Red Fork and Blue Ocean's house. Red Fork opens the door, looking sleepy and wearing a night cap. * Red Fork: *''sleepy* Bonk Choy? Isn't it too late for a gang reunion? * Boss Choy: What? ''*clears throat before changing his tone to sound like Bonk Choy* ''I mean, of course not! We're the Locked Room Gang, right? * Re-Peat Boss: ''*facepalms and silently to himself* ''My god, that was a horrible Bonk Choy impression... * Red Fork: Huh? Re-Peat Moss? ''Red Fork shakes his head a bit, and finally realizes that these are Re-Peat Boss and Boss Choy. * Red Fork: Wait a moment... Re-Peat Boss and Boss Choy!? * Re-Peat Boss: Took you long enough to find that out. * Boss Choy: Did I make a good Bonk Choy impression? * Re-Peat Boss: Not now, Boss Choy. *to Red Fork* ''Red Fork, as bad as this sounds, but we need your help. * Red Fork: My help? For what? * Re-Peat Boss: If we didn't need your help, we would've been back at our base right now. * Boss Choy: About our base... * Re-Peat Boss: We were attacked by Opposite Blast and his team! They took over my base and my machinery! The Moss-Bot is probably the only robot I have left now with me, but I fear it might not be enough to help me get my base back. That's why we need your help pronto. * Red Fork: Hm... Opposite Blast and their gang? Got it. *''turns around* ''Hey, Blue Ocean! ''Blue Ocean pops his head out of the window. The two ponies engage in a yell conversation. * Blue Ocean: What's going on!? * Red Fork: Come down here! * Blue Ocean: Why!? * Red Fork: These villains were attacked by other villains! They need our help! * Blue Ocean: What!? * Red Fork: I said that these villains were attacked by other villains! They need our help! * Blue Ocean: I heard that! I said "what" by surprise! * Red Fork: Oh, sorry! Hey, come down here, ok!? * Blue Ocean: Got it! Blue Ocean comes downstairs, while several neighbors pop out of their windows, telling the two ponies to stop yelling. * Random citizen: Hey, keep it down up there! * Random citizen #2: Some of us are trying to sleep! * Red Fork: Oops, sorry. * Re-Peat Boss: About time. Now where are your other friends? * Red Fork: Probably asleep too. * Blue Ocean: We can go get them, though. * Re-Peat Boss: Sounds like a plan. I'll send out a distress signal. Re-Peat Boss presses a button, causing his Moss-Bot to send out a distress signal to the other Locked Room Gang members. Soon, several other Locked Room Gang members see the signal, and jump out of their beds to go find out what's going on. They arrive outside Red Fork's house. * Kyoji: We came as quickly as we could. * Green Shadow: What's going on in the middle of the night? * Bonk Choy: I was trying to get some sleep! ''*notices Boss Choy* ''It's my evil doppelganger! * Re-Peat Moss: ''*notices Re-Peat Boss* ''And that's my TRICKY doppelganger! * Starcade: What's happening? * Test Subject Blue: This sounded like a big emergency, so we decided to tag along Starcade. * Pink Angel: But no attack is happening right now. Why are we called here? * Re-Peat Boss: You fools, I'm the one who needs help! Opposite Blast and his team took over my base! * Blast: What? * Alice: But, that doesn't make any sense. They're supposed to be going after Dr. Zack, aren't they? * Re-Peat Boss: That's exactly what I told them! * Starcade: To be fair, his plan to sabotage Spandroid kinda dragged the four of them into it. It would make sense for them to be on a revenge hunt. * Kyoji: I don't think this is entirely because of revenge, Starcade. Something else must be going on here. * Starcade: You're right, but why would the four of them have enough power to take over another villain's territory? * Re-Peat Boss: How should I know? I've been wanting to ask that question myself! * Blast: Well, those four are pretty powerful. Even though they haven't caused much troubles recently, remember when you guys first met Opposite Blast? * Alice: Wait... what if they plan to use Re-Peat Boss's machines to take on Dr. Zack? * Re-Peat Boss: To be honest, I wouldn't have cared if that's their main objective. Dr. Zack is a nuisance anyway. But I won't let them get away with taking over my machines and my base! * Boss Choy: And our base facilities! And our refrigerator! * Re-Peat Boss: Boss Choy, why are you thinking of food at a time like this? * Boss Choy: What? The refrigerator was part of our base, now wasn't it? * Re-Peat Boss: You're right, but I don't see why we have to bring food into this. We need to drive those four out of my base, now! * Red Fork: Why not bring food into the equation? It's the literal synonym of good life! * Blue Ocean: Look, we have to focus. That's it. * Blast: Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go for that troublesome bunch! (Under Construction) Category:Stories by Redfork2000 Category:Stories